


Lust

by anamatics



Series: Minutes [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Masturbation, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age fourteen, Minako feels too old for her body and far too young for the urges that she feels upon seeing Hino Rei's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

_This cannot be happening,_ Aino Minako thinks, staring up at the ceiling of her hotel room.

She is so angry, so angry she can't stand herself for even considering doing this. She shouldn't let something as trivial as this get under her skin, but it has crawled in anyway and has started to fester. Minako has never been one to let things go for a long time, but she's been pointedly trying to ignore _this_ particular mind set for the past twenty minutes and it really, really is not working.

She groans, knowing that the best way to deal with such a problem is to simply fix it, but she cannot give that smiling woman in her mind the satisfaction. It's been getting worse, for every time Minako closes her eyes she can see _her_ smiling up from that compromising position, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She can't shake the feeling that she's going to hate herself for this in a few minutes, but she has to do it. She can't stand the pressure that's built up between her legs, making her squirm and want nothing more than to have someone slip their arms around her and take her to new levels of awareness.

Fuck, she's turned on.

That memory was far too intense for her liking. She can't believe that she's worked up over it. It was with _her_ , again.

The one that she finds so frustratingly adorable and stubborn beyond belief. The one that she will never admit she's attracted to.

The woman she wants to remember was neither adorable or stubborn; just a constant, passionate flame that has succeeded in making Minako feel as though she is very much too young for her body. She's a Venusian, she should be able to take pleasure in the fact that her fantasies are actual conquests from her past life. She should not be angry at her mind for somehow replacing Mars Reiko's image with that of the current Sailor Mars.

But she hates the fact that it's _her_ face attached to the memories. She used to like them, even, before they got her so ridiculously turned on at the mere thought of the pleasure she was denying herself.

Minako doesn't want anything to do with her, let alone do what she's doing in Minako's head right now as she tries to will herself to calm down. It's not working, again, and Minako knows that she's only got one alternative.

She wants to scream in frustration. Sailor fucking Mars. Again.

_God, this is so embarrassing._

Her hand slips under her nightshirt and she casts a quick, hesitant glance in Artemis' direction, half hoping that he'll wake up and stop her before she can go through with this. She is so turned on by that memory of Sailor fucking Mars doing exactly what she's doing to her breast right now. Cupping it and running her fingers around the edge of the nipple, never actually touching it, just a teasing gesture.

She cannot believe what she's doing, but she brings her fingers down to brush against the soft underside of her breast and she shivers. She's doing it just like _she_ did it in the memory - or was it a fantasy? Slow long caresses that making her feel even more angry and more aroused. Her fingers trail down her stomach and she shivers involuntarily.

How would it feel, to have someone touch her like this? She remembers how it felt long in the past, but this is a new body and one that is almost unfamiliar to her in her present state.

She is a creature of habit, Aino Minako, she knows what she needs to feel good.

She's got her hand between her legs now and the thought occurs to Minako then that she's never actually done this in this lifetime. All she has are memories of what she knows she likes and how it felt to have a tongue down there, doing what her fingers are now frantically trying to duplicate.

She wants to scream, but she bites her lip instead, knowing that Artemis will run for help if he sees her like this - thinking she's having some kind of seizure. She doesn't want that, but oh god this feels so good.

All she can think about is Mars' head between her legs, and the way that it felt back then, being taken in the same way that Mars Reiko did everything back then. With the practiced precision of a surgeon who knew exactly where to touch and where to press and where to rub...

_Oh god._

She bites down harder on her lip as the motions of her hand grow more frantic. She's fourteen and she doesn't know what she's doing - she's twenty and misses her lover. Aino Minako doesn't know who the fuck she is, only that the image of Mars, and that annoying little smile of hers are starting drive her to the end her ropes.

She's going to have a bruise in the morning on her lower lip.

 _Maybe several,_ she amends as her free hand squeezes her breast experimentally and she finds herself gasping despite her desperate want to stay silent.

Her fingers curl up, searching for that perfect spot that she knows she has and Minako rolls onto her side, her breath coming in hot pants.

_I should not be doing this, not with her face in my mind._

She thinks of Mars then, and she finds herself spilling over the edge - her hand sticky and her cheeks flushed as she flops back on her back and halfheartedly pulls down on her nightshirt. She has not felt this good in a long time, and it terrifies her that it was because of Mars, again, that she's in this happy, post-orgasmic state.

_Fuck her._

She wants to lick her fingers, but she clenches her fist and pounds it into the stiff mattress of the hotel bed. The sound is a quiet thump in the dark and Artemis stirs in his sleep, rolling onto his back and stretching as Minako quietly fumes. She can't let herself enjoy these impulses. She has to be in control.

She has no time to fall in love.

Not in this life time.

Aino Minako - Sailor Venus - rolls over and tries to forget just how wonderful that fantasy was.

She has a mission to complete and the distraction is not welcome, no matter how wonderful release is.


End file.
